Our Lullaby
by DemonStripper
Summary: With no doubt in their minds that every aspect of their lives are about to change, Sebastian and Ciel must work together to overcome the trials and tribulations of pregnancy while preparing both the manor and themselves for the impending arrival of their pups. Look After You continuation. Mpreg. Alpha/omega.


**A really sweet friend of mine on Tumblr has convinced me to write the one thing I always _want_ to write more of but never _need_ to write more of: alpha/omega! Set between chapter 4 and the epilogue of Look After You. I plan for this to be between 9-10 chapters.**

**(This chapter turned out way longer than I intended for it to!)**

* * *

For Ciel, the day had begun with the most intolerable bout of morning sickness yet. When his illness had passed a few days before finding out about their pup, both he and Sebastian thought the unfortunate symptom was gone for good. But as luck would have it, it came back a week later with twice the force it possessed in its initial flare-up. The omega was furious. He had dealt with pain many times in his life; Whether caused by illness, injuries, or an internal turmoil such as after a particularly vivid nightmare, he always pulled through. The sole time when he had been gravely ill many years ago, he managed to claw his way back to life and consciousness through his stubbornness and determination not to perish before completing his goals. With all manners of supernatural beings forcing their way into his daily life, he refused to be taken by something so human. But now, while he was currently in no way endangered by his pregnancy, he was sure that this is the worst he's felt since forming a contract with his demon. For he was faced with the very thing he despised most: Bedrest.

The word itself could make the nobleman shudder where he stood. He may not have been fond of pointless galas or forced socializing without direct benefit to himself, but anything was better than this horrible idleness. He would sooner dance with Elizabeth until he collapsed if it meant that he didn't have to remain so still. Nothing was getting done this way. There was no case from the queen at present, but he was sure after a few glances at the morning paper he would be able to find some petty murder scene to impose on if only to agitate Sir Randall. A trip to London for specialized chocolates would be just as acceptable, or a day trip to the sea. At this rate, he would host a spring ball of his own, if only it meant that he could leave this godforsaken bed without the threat of covering the nearby furniture with remnants of what little dinner he consumed the night before.

"Can't you just take my soul already, you vile demon? At least that would be more interesting than this," the earl groaned from the increasingly uncomfortable nest he laid in. It was becoming too flat after so much extended use and would need to be rebuilt soon, but for now, he couldn't bring himself to sit up and try adjusting the blankets. All that would do is upset his stomach again, and he'd already formed a relationship more intimate than he was comfortable having with the bucket settled near his bed. Amidst his brooding, he almost didn't hear the click of the bedroom door as it was pushed open, Sebastian's chuckle meeting his ears the second the door shut behind him. He knew he would be able to hear his remark from downstairs.

"Vile, am I? That wasn't what you were saying when I baked you two different flavours of cake and pampered you for the entire evening after finding out you caught, now is it...? And I would say that could be arranged, my lord. However, I'm positive that with our bond in place, your soul is entirely off limits." Sebastian assumed his playful snark wouldn't be appreciated by the ailing omega, but that was fine-he came bearing gifts to make up for it. His face softened upon arriving at his mate's side, taking note of how pale he'd become. He looked like he was losing weight from lack of more hearty meals as well. He couldn't keep much down at the moment, but he couldn't afford to lose anymore weight. He was rather thin as it was and it would do neither him nor their babe any good if he continued to drop pounds. In matters of the human body and illness, Sebastian was at a loss. He'd read up on every possible condition his mate could develop and how to treat each one, but unfortunately, aside from offering him water and bland foods for the time being, there wasn't much else he could do for his master at the moment.

"The cakes aren't doing me much good now, are they?" Ciel glared darkly, though he was unable to keep his facadé of anger from crumbling when his lips gave the slightest twitch upwards. He was irate, but not enough so to take it out on the demon. He knew his words were spoken in a good natured attempt to provoke him to engage in one of their usual battles of wit. He found himself lacking the energy to continue along that path, however. He had half a mind to question if Sebastian knew of any supernatural tinctures that could help relieve his queasiness, but he figured he would have already brought him one should such a thing exist. "I'm hungry, but I know if I eat, it will come right back up..."

With a sympathetic croon, the butler sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his master's hair delicately. It was beginning to tangle and dull, falling limp and signalling that it was near time for it to be washed again. He would see to that as soon as he was able to coerce Ciel from the bed without making him feel worse. "In a few hours I will bring you a scone to try, and if you can manage that, I'll prepare some soup and a slice of toast for you this evening. The morning sickness will reside in time, you simply need more rest. For now, I've brought some ginger tea with a splash of lemon and honey to help. I know certain smells and flavours make the nausea worse so I will avoid using them at all costs until your senses aren't so heightened and sensitive." Without jostling the younger man, he managed to prop his main pillows up behind him to leave him somewhat reclined while he drank his tea.

Though his hands shook faintly as he reached out to accept the dainty, porcelain cup bearing a black rose on its front, Ciel managed to bring it to his lips without issue. He inhaled its vapor deeply, relaxing under its heat and appeasing aroma. His eyes fell shut upon their own accord when he breathed in the soft smell of ginger and citrus once more before pressing the cup's rim to his lips, savouring its complex flavour and calming properties with each slow sip. They sat in silence as he enjoyed the hot beverage, Sebastian's eyes never straying from his form as he polished off the last of the drink. Thankfully, it didn't cause his stomach to coil and contract as he'd expected it to with the aim of ridding itself of all liquid. "Thank you for the tea, Sebastian, it had a splendid flavour. It's nice to have something that doesn't immediately make me ill." He urged Sebastian forward with a weak tug to his lapels, nuzzling against his neck the second he was within reach.

The teacup was taken from him and placed aside deftly, and all the while Sebastian remained relaxed but attentive to his lover's needs. "You have no need to thank me, dearest. Preparing you tea is a very small task as compared to what you're doing. Keeping our pup safe and healthy while helping it grow is far more difficult than this. You will be an excellent father, Ciel. I can already see that." With a dulcet careen, the alpha returned Ciel's affectionate gesture by rubbing his wrist against the scent gland on the boy's neck, causing him to purr in delight. The omega's sugary scent bled out into the air similar to the way the thick miasma of spring flowers filled the grey skies and emerald gardens outside. It was saccharine and mouthwatering like the ripest of peaches; The scent could easily drive Sebastian mad with ardor and lechery, overpowering him with the unbearable desire to hold and consume the tantalizing little creature beneath him who was often more than willing to splay himself across the bed for him like a holiday fest. However, he was in no fit state for that now, and in this rare occasion, the devil found no otherworldly carnality compelling him to claim his mortal over and over again until the dawn of the next day. Instead, it was replaced with the craving to shower him in gifts and affection. To worship his body with zephyr-like touches and cherishing kisses, and massage any muscles paining the young nobleman. He would've given anything to relieve his mate's pain even if that meant suffering it himself, but since that was impossible and he had no way of manifesting his inhuman abilities in a way that would ease him, all he could do was keep him as comfortable as possible until his body worked through this stage.

"You'll be a wonderful father as well, Sebastian. I'm sure it will take some time to figure everything out, but we will manage. At the moment though, I'm tired of resting. That's all I've done this week, and I need something to do before I lose my head. Do you have anything at all in mind that I can do from here?" The question was followed by a small yawn and the rustling of ashen-blue hair as Ciel combed a hand through it, staring out the window dispassionately. It was raining for the first time this spring, though it didn't surprise him much. April showers, as they always say, were plentiful in England. The pitter-patter against the window was serene at the very least, though if exposed to it for too long, it could easily become equally maddening as the rubbing of sheets anytime he shifted. He kneaded at the pillow flush with his left hip in hopes of fluffing it into a more comfortable shape, but his endeavor was in vain. A soft growl rumbled in his chest as he brushed the useless cushion aside, a scowl firmly in place. The sheets were crumpled strangely, his fleece blankets were overlapping and rolling to the edge of his nest where they were least needed, his fur blanket was nowhere to be seen in the pile of plush fabrics, and to make matters worse - his pillows were growing flat now! His nest was all wrong and he couldn't even repair it!

Upon catching his struggle, Sebastian leaned over his mate to gather the discarded mass of contained feathers and began to fluff it, squishing and molding it similar to how he often saw Ciel do it. His wrist was trailed across its surface thrice to renew its scent before tucking it back against the smaller man, awaiting his approval. The quiet purr following his actions was all he needed to tell him he'd done well. He knew that wouldn't appease his lord for long though, as he was already fussing over the state of his nest once more by the time he next gazed in his direction. "I apologize, sweetling, but there is no ample entertainment I can offer you until your nausea subsides, unless you can fully sit up against the headboard without feeling ill... How about I draw you a bath? I know it isn't much to do, but it will get you out of bed for awhile if nothing else. I could rebuild your nest for you while you're bathing and then read to you for awhile once you're back or bring you a few letters to look over? If you feel up to it, we could even play cards for awhile before dinner." As he spoke, he gingerly slid his fingers over the omega's still-flat belly, garnet eyes falling shut whilst he revelled in the profound ebullience of feeling the diaphanous thudding of his pup's heart beneath his caressing palm. He helped make that... "Incredible..." The demon whispered, a tranquil smile gracing his lips when he felt the aristocrat's hand settle atop his own. Andesine met lapis-charoite when Sebastian looked to the face of his mate, the mortal's vexation seemingly diffused for the time being. He hitched Ciel's sleepshirt up to his waist, gaining a permissive nod before his warm lips met the silken skin bared to him. A purr resonated from deep within his chest, refusing to falter while more pecks were dotted across the alabaster stomach. Black-tipped hands came to tenderly grip the boy's waist, remaining bent over him as he nuzzled against where their child rested, wrists freely spreading his scent when they drifted over Ciel's sides.

"A bath will be okay for now, but if it's alright with you, I'd rather have you join me. I would enjoy the company right now. We can worry about the nest once we're finished." The whimper lingering in his throat when he was unsuccessful in returning his nest to its former glory and the traces of trepidation bleeding into his tone, while faint, had Sebastian agreeing immediately-not that he would have declined either way. This was all new for him, and the alpha understood why he'd prefer not to be alone while he felt poorly. He leaned into the palm cupping his cheek when Sebastian rose from where he'd been kneeling above him, kissing the edge of the demon's thumb before it skimmed over his right cheek with a mutter of, "Of course I'll join you. Give me a few moments to heat the water and I'll return for you." He hummed his own agreement as he was kissed sweetly, watching Sebastian climb from the bed and disappear from sight when the door shut quietly behind him. The second Sebastian was out of sight, the omega slumped into the softest blanket near his cheek and groaned as he hugged a pillow close to his chest and curled up on his side. He couldn't get comfortable. It was too hot yet too cold at the same time, and the fabric of his usually-comfortable nightshirt was irritating him with every scrape against his overly-sensitive skin, the material only serving to make him simmer more every time his sleeves caught around his forearms with his constantly changing position on the bed. His chest ached with an inner yearning he failed to place-a void consuming all in its path and leaving a nova sized collapsar in place of where joy once resided. He'd felt it just twice in his lifetime thus far; The first time, after returning to the crumbling ashes of his family home with his new butler in tow. The second time, the morning before he and Sebastian had become mates. It was explainable then though, both moments were in times when he was utterly alone. But he wasn't alone anymore, so why did he feel this way? His question answered itself the second his lover stepped back into the bedroom and the crushing weight on his chest lifted. "You have got to be bloody kidding me..." Ciel muttered in disbelief, unable to grasp the mere concept that this was something brought on by his pregnancy. Unlike a month ago, whenever he was stressed now, he was more susceptible to feeling lonely and panicked. As a result it affected him differently whenever he was left to rest in utter silence. He loathed that dreadful sensation with a passion. It made him feel weak, and there was nothing that he hated more than being weak.

Sebastian had barely opened the door when an acrid scent flooded his senses. Reactively, his eyes flickered to life like lycoris embers and he was by his partner's side in an instant, irises narrowed into snake-like slits and worry balancing out the air of protectiveness he exuded. While not quite panicked, the devil was in a more alert state than he had been prior to leaving. "Beloved, what's the matter?" He scanned over the small form huddled into the large nest covering the mattress in its entirety, taking note of anything that may be amiss. He didn't seem to be injured, but he was a bit shaken. His eyes were dewy though not fully brimming with tears and his bottom lip was cherry from his bite, heartbeat elevated and his limbs retaining the slightest tremble. The butler could feel his heart breaking at the sight. "Do you feel ill again?" He pressed the back of his hand to Ciel's forehead in search of a fever, relieved to find none upon meeting. No stench of blood assaulted his nose, nor did he see any visible signs of pain or injury from his mate aside from the hint of dampness stubbornly lingering beneath his lashes. If anything, he sounded exasperated when he spoke. Sitting on the side of the bed, Sebastian was prepared to lift and carry the earl whenever he was ready to be taken to the bath, but close enough to gaze at him as he confessed whatever was plaguing his mind. He seemed distant, but relieved all at once.

"No, it's not that… It's embarrassing," The omega relented. He captured Sebastian's wrist before he had the chance to pull away, overcome with the powerful urge to keep him as close as possible. He craved his mate's touch with every fibre of his being. How those warm arms would feel curled around him in this very moment, guarding him and their child from any who may foolishly dare to approach the manor housing one of hell's own, and relieving him of that encompassing despondency suffocating him whenever they were parted. The man despised the need to cling to the demon. It prevented him from focusing on more important things, and there were many of those. Christmas was coming up and he needed to think of gifts to give to each of the servants-They deserved some sort of reward to thank them for their continued loyalty and protection of the manor. On the subject of holidays, he also had Funtom plans to finalize for the coming of the season. For the moment, the tracking of the subjects of his revenge was also on halt, but that didn't mean he had any less plotting to do in preparation. That in and of itself brought about a mass of unanswered questions for the pair regarding the completion of the contract, but none of those could be answered when his mind was so far away from the other issues vying for his undivided attention. Though the alpha moved to kneel beside the bed, making him at level height with his reclined mate, their hands separated and he felt another rush of irrational panic overcome him, pulling him further away from his thoughts. Was he going to leave again?

"Whatever it is has clearly upset you. Anything you need, I am here to provide, but I cannot read your mind. You must tell what is bothering you before I can alleviate whatever troubles you," Sebastian crooned, brow creasing sadly when a single tear slipped down the velvety cheek nearest to him. Thin digits came to agrily swipe away the unwelcome physical manifestation of his worry, and Sebastian was quick to catch the hand before it could roughly rub at his other eye in a similar fashion. His mate's scent twisted from its honey-sweetness to the pungent stench of anxiety and bitterness, making him bristle and reach out to console his withering human. "Oh, sweet darling…" He pet the stained skin tenderly, brushing aside the slickness with the cuff of his dress shirt in lieu of his missing handkerchief. The fabric turned grey beneath the wet residue, but he paid no heed to it. Ciel was the only thing that mattered in that moment. With a bow of the head, he laid a string of faint kisses along the omega's throat and shoulder, lapping up the mildly oily substance coating his bond mark before rubbing against it to lather the man with his own aroma. The action helped to slow the already languid droplets slipping from beneath his thick lashes. He was disquieted, but thankfully not to the point of sobbing. His face didn't contort with the stream of tears, nor did a sound pass his lips, he merely trembled softly and reached out for his beacon of solace. "Don't cry. I promise we will find a way to fix whatever is causing you such profound hurt." His gaze locked onto the teary one beneath him and he hugged him close to his chest with his free hand, intertwining their fingers with a weak squeeze until the nobleman's eyes had dried and his cheeks were tinted with a flustered glow. He didn't release his hold on his pregnant lover, instead the fallen angel leaned down to press a consoling kiss to florid lips. To his relief, the gesture was returned and Ciel sighed quietly into the embrace.

When he managed to reign in his haywire emotions, Ciel growled lowly, not at all impressed by the outward display of weakness. "I'm sorry for that," The earl said in a raspy tone, expression annoyed and disapproving as he turned onto his side and insistently nosed at Sebastian's neck, seeking out his scent gland with a near-silent sniffle. He settled a small kiss atop his bond mark, apologetic and thankful all at once. "I didn't intend for that to happen, it's just that… Lately, I haven't been able to deal with being alone very well. I don't know why and I apologize for reacting that way, I'm sure it will pass soon though." He halted suddenly and trailed off with an air of apprehension. Perhaps Sebastian was right to previously accuse him of begrudging his own mind at times. Namely, the occasions when any feeling he personally found distasteful plagued his thoughts. But just this once, he supposed it was okay to cave and admit what he needed. For their pup's sake. "I don't intend to hold you captive in bed for the entire day or detain you in my quarters when you have other things to do, but after the bath, could you lie with me for awhile? I find that your warmth eases this feeling." Ciel's cheeks were still florid with his disgrace and his lips downturned, but his scent was growing more peaceful by the minute. As his pregnancy progressed, his pheromones were strengthening, saccharine like pear and nectar-not unlike the ones he flaunted during pre-heat.

They intoxicated the demon, pulling rumbling purrs from his chest with every eager inhale against his mate's neck. The prodding of his nose drew a quiet squeak from the flustered omega who was quick to wave him off whenever his hair repeatedly tickled his neck. The sound earned a broad grin from the alpha, as did the accusatory leer he was receiving from his beloved. "Oh my, is someone ticklish?" Sebastian uttered in a baritone far more sensuous than his mate could handle at the moment if his answering whine was anything to go by. His smile outshined the dread-filled eyes he faced and turned devious when he inched forward, burying his amused features into Ciel's shoulder while making certain that the longer strands of valtablack dangled precariously over his small collar, brushing teasingly against sensitive skin like traces of a bird's feather. The disgruntled huff combined with a reluctant laugh made the immortal's chest well with pride and uninhibited felicity. How precious his mortal was. The atmosphere was significantly lighter and ebullience covered Ciel's previously stressed expression and captivating orbs. 'Much better,' Sebastian thought to himself, kissing the scar proving their eternal bond with unhidden devotion. He was all but glowing with relief. He curled his forefinger beneath his mate's chin to gain one more delightful squirm and indignant yelp from being poked in his weak spot before relenting when Ciel jerked away. There was only so far he could go before he truly vexed him and he had no desire to let his mood sink again.

He leaned down to press a chaste kiss onto his lover's smiling lips, bathing in the gentle flush of his cheeks and his sugary fragrance. The alpha's scent was nothing but soothing when he stroked Ciel's cheek before standing to lift him. The nobleman posed no complaints as his nest disappeared beneath him, only huddled closer with an appreciative groan while his mate did his best to propitiate him. Sebastian knew a bath would be most helpful in bringing him tranquility. "You have nothing to apologize for, you have no control over it. It's just your hormones trying to adjust. It will take a few weeks, but it should calm soon for the most part. I understand that you often struggle to inform me of what you desire whenever it relates to your health, especially things like this, but you must push your pride aside every once in awhile and tell me what you need of me. If you had told me that you didn't wish to be apart this badly, I would have brought you with me... Also, I would love nothing more than to join you afterwards as well. I have finished all of the chores around the manor and sent the servants to London for more supplies. I am all yours for the rest of the day. We can do whatever you'd like."

"Thank you for that. Or rather, thank you for all of this. I know I don't say it enough, but I genuinely appreciate all that you do for me. You mean the world to me, Sebastian."

"You mean the world to me as well, Ciel. And though you claim that you don't say it enough, that isn't necessary. You show it in actions constantly, my love… Now, let's get you in the bath before it grows cold."

When they reached the clawfoot bathtub, Ciel was met with the perfume of lavender oil emanating from the heated water. He was balanced carefully on the lip of the bath when Sebastian set to work undressing him. The omega released a pleased purr at the affectionate strokes he was granted while the demon all but swept the clothing from his lithe form. The buttons of his nightshirt were undone with the utmost care, and his arms were relieved of the long sleeves swathing them with a smooth glide. A small yet enchanting grin graced his mate's lips while glimmering amaranth focused pleasantly on the task at hand. Once he was free from the cloth that hung loosely from his frame, long fingers spread across his thighs, caressing them reverently. The vibrations emitting from his chest strengthened until he was all but putty in his alpha's hands. Sebastian stood and took a step back to allow him space to stand, taking his hand to aid him in lowering himself into the bath. The tepid water felt heavenly as it rose to his chest, relieving some of the soreness that managed to work itself into his muscles during his prolonged rest. But when he tilted his head to watch Sebastian undress, he only wished it would completely disperse the aches along with his easily upset stomach. Seeing that pale flesh exposed to the light, bare of all material disturbances and painted with the stark blackness of his nails and raven-like hair with knowledge that he couldn't act on his lustful wants was a form of torture on its own. If he moved too quickly or for too long, he would feel ill, a symptom that clashed horribly with the newest issue beginning to set in. He was constantlyhorny, and was more than tempted by the perfection of the demon now perching behind him in the bath.

"I am ready for this part of pregnancy to be over already. My stomach is tender, I can barely eat, and now this on top of it? It's dishonorable," Ciel growled grumpily the second he was settled flush against Sebastian's chest and abdomen. "Crying simply because you left the room is pathetic enough, but now I can't even fuck because of these issues getting in the way!" Despite his harsh words, his hand instinctively went to his flat belly and began to rub its expanse idly, his need to protect and lather their pup in affection overpowering his attempts at remaining stoic.

Though his complaint sounded sudden and out of place, Sebastian knew it was anything but. He'd felt the earl's lecherous gaze on him while he was disrobing, catching traces of spice spiking in that divine scent while he was observed. Now if he own up to the distraction bobbing excitedly betwixt his legs. He chuckled and pressed his cheeky smirk into the prickly little mortal's nape, ignoring the elbow digging into his ribs in retaliation. To his master, it was punishment, to his loyal servant it was but a mere prod. "Only you would be worried over honor in a time such as this, my lord… Or could it be that it is your unattainable desires agitating you most? I'm aware it may not be quite what you yearn for, but should you want me to, I can provide you temporary relief without causing you discomfort." His hand slithered down the younger man's abdomen until he reached his weeping prick, grasping it firmly while its possessor gasped in delight. "Is this what you want, my dear young master?"

"Yes…" The omega breathed, sinking back into his mate's body with his eyes screwed shut. Sebastian's right hand sat atop his own on his belly while his left squeezed his cock. Had they not been beneath the water, the alpha surely would've felt the slick dripping lazily down his thighs. He spread his legs without being asked, unintentionally bucking into Sebastian's hand with the first languid jerk the alpha gave. That siphoned an amused hum from Sebastian's throat as he began to slowly drag his fist from tip to sac, teasing the earl with his unhurried pace. Ciel couldn't bring himself to be irritated by the light taunting however. No matter how long the devil decided to drag this out for, he was undoubtedly being guided towards the release he'd desperately longed for, for days now. He would bring him the greatest pleasure achievable by any means necessary, even if that meant he planned to tease him relentlessly the entire time.

Despite all the times he took his frustrations out on his mate, he knew he was lucky to have him, and did his best to show him his own fondness for him every day. Many human alphas cared no more for their omega's satisfaction outside of heats than they did for a speck of dirt on the ground, treating them as objects and a means to an end-to fulfill their 'purpose' and expand the bloodline while submitting to the dominant's every whim. As Sebastian told him a couple of years back, most demons craved nothing but the soul of their masters or mistresses and in rare instances their bodies, but they never mated with them, much less formed a life bond with them. Yet he managed to get a demonic alpha who treated him as if he were a god, ruling above all other creatures and worlds. Not once did he treat him as if he were inferior due to his position as both human and omega, he treated him as his master in the past and now as his mate. The thought sent an unnamed warmth spiraling into his chest, one wrapping itself tightly around his core and taking hold of him, compelling him to return the sentiments as best as he could in his current state.

Sebastian relented his hold on Ciel when he felt him attempting to shift, not missing the whimper he released when the hand around his cock disappeared. The demon helped him turn in the close quarters, the upwards curl of his lips expanding when the little mortal straddled his thighs. One thin arm wrapped around his neck and toyed with the sable locks sprawled across his nape while the other grasped his carnelian arousal, thumb ghosting over his slit and grazing across his head with ticklish touches, almost making him squirm in the little minx's hold. He couldn't contain a fond laugh whenever the smaller man grunted and rubbed his own dick against the tip of his, cheeks flushed and teeth grit. "Ah, am I taking too long for you?" He purred, coiling his larger hand around both of their erections, trapping them together. The smaller hand slipped away from beneath his to join the other behind his shoulders, hugging him close intimately as he began to pump them both to the same rhythm, the appendages' mutual slickness combining and allowing them to slide together easily. Friction and sensation surrounded both lovers from every side, and it took no time at all for him to turn Ciel into a writhing, moaning mess. His own fair cheeks grew rosy and soft groans began to spew from his lips while he kept his mate steady with a hand on the small of his back, hips working to rub against the omega more quickly, and jolts of pleasure environing him from head to toe. "So perfect, Ciel," He growled, nipping at the scar decorating his neck. The answering keen had him stroking their colliding pricks together with more force, causing the omega to all but scream his name in a euphoric symphony of melodious moans and strained huffs. "Clever… Lovely… And mine. All mine. We'll have such precious pups. You'll carry so beautifully. You're already radiant."

Those words, spoken with such profound devotion, were all it took to have the heir spilling into the devil's hand, hips jerking with the magma-like pleasure coursing through his veins and causing him to tremble like a leaf caught beneath raindrops. His head flew back and he arched into Sebastian as he came undone alongside him, spatters of white coating his digits while Ciel smashed their lips together. They met with a gentleness the nobleman's hasty movement hadn't initially spoken of, crashing and shifting together as passionately as they had during his first heat. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ciel breathed, pulling back far enough from Sebastian's hungry lips to meet his eyes. "Thank you for remaining so patient with me these last few days. I know I haven't been easy to deal with, but I promise to make it up to you the second I am able to return to my usual schedule."

Retrieving a cloth from where it dangled over the rim of the bath, Sebastian dunked it beneath the water and began to cleanse his partner with all the care in the world. He started by washing his face and then drifted further, paying special attention to his stomach, remaining as delicate as a feather as he washed away the fresh sweat from their quick romp. "A few times… But you're free to say it as much as you'd like," the immortal jibed, nuzzling into the omega's temple where his lips found purchase. "As I said before, I will do anything to help you through these trying times, and if that means that you need to let your frustrations out from time to time, I am more than willing to listen. You are bringing life into this world, I know the discomfort it brings must be challenging to deal with. I understand if you're a little more testy than usual." By the time he'd finished talking, he had already sufficiently bathed the petite human in his arms and set the cloth aside. He embraced Ciel, who was more than happy to lay against him in a relaxed silence.

Ciel felt his energy waning, but that was okay. There was nothing more to be said that couldn't wait until a later time. Regardless of his butler's words, he would still find some way to surprise him whenever he was back on his feet. He hoped that would be sooner rather than later. The candlelit room around him began to darken and blur when his eyes fluttered and gradually drifted shut, Sebastian's chin on his head reassuring him that he would stay with him while he took a quick nap. Gone was the fear clenching his heart just an hour ago, replaced by the sleepy hush now embracing him in a similar fashion to how his mate did. Blunt nails of onyx combed through his hair and lit protectively over where his bump would later reside, and he felt himself dozing off fully. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed his exhausted mind was a gentle whisper into his ear. The words were of Latin origin, and while he was without a clue as to what they truly meant, he was positive that he'd heard them a thousand times before. After all, they were the same soft words his hellish lover spoke every night when he fell asleep.

"Ego pignus meum, aeternus amor ad te, anima mea. Bene dormit."


End file.
